


Perspective

by kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just learned to move on with myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

Baekhyun stared at his retreating back, Chanyeol’s figure growing blurrier as the minutes pass. He doesn’t know what to say after his outburst. He doesn’t know, what to say to make it alright.

  
 _“Stop trying too hard, Baekhyun.”_ Chanyeol said prior the situation.

  
Baekhyun had just come home with a small pack of canned beers and he’d offered them to Chanyeol’s friends who came earlier with him. The lanky male told him he didn’t need to drop by but he did so anyways.

  
Moments later, when their house was cleared, Chanyeol had given him the silent treatment.

  
“Just stop trying to get into that circle. I told you so many times that you shouldn’t come home when they’re in.”

  
And Chanyeol never really told him the reason why was prohibited from getting to know them. They’ve been dating for 4 months already, been friends for 2 years. Wasn’t it time for Baekhyun to be introduced yet? Was he moving too fast? Unless…

  
“Don’t tell me you’re ashamed of me.” He questioned the male who seemed taken aback, caught in the headlights that Baekhyun felt a click at the back of his mind, “that’s it, isn’t it? You’re ashamed of me? Why? Because I told you I’m a natural reject? That my mom didn’t want me so I was thrown into an orphanage? Or is it because I’m a walking depression that’s so stuck up about ending his life?”

  
Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol’s frozen figure, his knuckles locked tight , “you should’ve told me from the start Chanyeol. What’s the point in being in a relationship if it’s one like this?”

  
“Baek,it’s not like th- _fuck_.“ the male hissed as he ran a hand over his hair, pushing it back.

  
Baekhyun saw the way Chanyeol looked so pissed, his skin turning red from the pent-up frustrstion. The silence between them was too much, the words left scattered, none formed, none spoken.

 

“By the looks of your face, I think you need to go out and walk.”

  
Chanyeol’s eyes faltered, shifted from the door and Baekhyun’s figure.

  
“It won’t cost my life for you to walk out, Chanyeol. Stop being so fucking sensitive around me, I’m not a walking death threat.”

  
“F-fine.” The taller sighed, striding through the door.   
Baekhyun began piling the empty cans and throwing them into the box that came with it, faintly hearing Chanyeol’s words.

  
“Stop trying too hard, Baekhyun.”

 

 

It hurts because Baekhyun’s known for a while now. What Chanyeol’s keeping him away from. He remembers them all. Yifan, Jongin, Kyungsoo and even Minseok whom he thought was a kindred soul.

  
Chanyeol was the only one he didn’t remember all because of how different he is now. He never stood out, he was always the quiet one back in school.

  
It reminded him of the nights he spent nursing a broken rib, bandaging a bad scratch and healing a ripening bruise. He remembers dreading school because of them, he remembers the first yelling he got from his adoptive dad for messing his running record. He remembers everything.

  
He tried to end it all just once. Hiding in the shed at the back of the school building during excursion. There’d been someone with him to stop him, yet he never knew who. Just some student who hid behind the bushes, smoking away his lungs.

  
Told him to stop.

  
Told him not to.

 

 

It’d only happened again during college when Baekyun was accused of taking a cheat sheet with him to an exam. When his dad hit him for the umpteenth time, when his mom just watched with disappointment in her eyes.

  
He almost succeeded.

  
He was almost free.

 

And then months later, Chanyeol transferred into their class. Two years later, Chanyeol told him he admired him, despite knowing his history by then. A social butterfly like Chanyeol, who was completely the opposite of him.

  
Baekhyun wondered how he came to love him at all. A walking shell.

 

Baekhyun was on his way back up to their flat when he found himself cornered into the elevator. Arms, wrapped around him, caged him in. Only when Baekhyun felt the way the person hid himself at the corner of his neck, a gesture memorized that he calmed. Slightly turning his head, Baekhyun’s heartbeat faltered.

  
“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol rasped, “I didn’t want you to think I was ashamed of you- because I’m not.” He explained.

  
The taller male then released his hold on him, turning him around so that they were face to face. Chanyeol reached for the button to their floor, turning back to him only to peck him gently on the lips, “I’m not ashamed of you, Baek. I’m ashamed of my friends. They’re the ones not worthy of your presence! They’re the ones I’m ashamed of!” he groaned.

  
“Remember- when I told you I’ve done things I’m not proud of, Baek… Some of those, were a part of what you went through,okay?”

  
“I know.”

 

“W-what?”

  
“I know, Chanyeol.” He calmly uttered. Chanyeol looked like he was going to go out of it, his lips losing color that maybe by the time the elevator opened, he was going to take the fire exit stairs.

  
To prevent this, Baekhyun pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing him back to life, “I know everything, Chanyeol. I remember everything. Besides, your face isn’t exactly hard to forget, not when you have tons of photos in our yearbook.”

  
When the elevator dinged to announce their floor, Baekhyun quickly held onto the taller and gently dragged him back to their place.

 

  
Baekhyun sighed, as he sat down with Chanyeol on the couch, sitting atop the taller male as the brunet hid his face on the side of his neck.

  
“It’s all in the past, Yeol.” He muttered, “I’ve long healed from whatever wrong happened back then. Whatever happened to me. I know I’m not the only one who suffered. I’ve gone through therapy a lot, you know that. You used to take me to them, remember? I’ve met people who were once bullies too, and they put things into perspective for me, carrying the guilt of making someone want to turn to death; I learned a lot, and I forgave a lot. Even my dad. He cried a lot too, probably more than I have whenever he was done venting out stress on me.”

  
“I’m not trying too hard, Yeol.” He whispered, pulling back to look at his awe-struck boyfriend, “I just learned to move on with myself. And if it means bumping into one or all of them meant I still had to have them- _you_ in my life, then I leave it to destiny.”

  
“You let me get close to you… even after all that.”

  
“I let you get close,” Baekhyun smiled softly, “so I can do this.” he murmured against the taller’s lips, pressing until Chanyeol took control.

  
When they parted, slightly panting with Baekhyun now pushed onto the couch, Chanyeol stared down at him with furrowed eyebrows, “but why won’t you listen to me? All this time I’ve told you not to-“

  
“Stop carrying the guilt of your friends, Chanyeol.” He cut in, “your back is so slouched, you know? You’re going to end up with ribbon legs if you don’t mediate a peace talk with them and myself soon.”

  
“Mediate? You’re willing to talk to them?”

  
“Why not?

Do they regret it? What they did?”

  
“Oh baby, you have to know this is all they’ve been asking of me every time they come over. I’d told them what a great person my lover has been over the months and they’d beg me to let them meet you. I spilled everything to them, who you were, what they did to you. It’s like they were struck by lightning. Minseok most of all, because he claimed he knew better. Yifan’s lover had been a victim of domestic abuse from his previous lover and he’d been carrying the remembrance of you ever since.

They’ve been wanting to apologize.”

  
“Next time then.” He muttered, his heart doing tumbles, “but for now, please show me a much better perspective.” He mused, pulling the taller back dowwn to him, who so willingly began kissing him a heartful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make a drabble but I ended up with this mess OTL


End file.
